Most of the interactions between users of cellular phones are made via a user-to user call, where there are only two parties. However, in many cases, users should interact with two or more users at the same time, usually in the form of a conference call, which is a widespread communication platform. However, establishing a conference call requires that several steps will be performed by one of the participants (usually the initiator of the call):
At the first step, the initiator should search one of the other participants (the first one) in his phone's contact list.
At the second step, he should dial to the first one, and wait until he answers the call.
At the third step, he asks him to wait on the line and repeats the preceding steps for all participants. Only then, all of them can talk with each other.
This is a cumbersome process, since it is carried out manually. In addition, one or more of the participants may be busy and cannot accept the call. This requires skipping him, moving to the next participant, and returning back to him at a later stage.
This task becomes even more difficult when the initiator is not free to perform all the required steps manually, such as while driving.
It is therefore desired to provide a system and method that will be able to automatically establish interactions and conference calls between users of mobile phones, without the need for dialing.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a system and method that automatically establishes interactions and conference calls between users of mobile phones, without dialing.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a system and method that automatically establishes interactions and conference calls between users of mobile phones, in response to predetermined relations between the locations of each participant.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.